


The Boy in the Wreck

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: When Armitage Hux is ejected in a pod during lightspeed he crashes on a remote planet where a hermit rescues him. Slowly he starts to heal from both his wounds and his past as he finds another being as wounded as he is and willing to share what comfort he finds with him. Love blooms to be tested by the galaxy beyond.





	The Boy in the Wreck

Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren had had many screaming matches over the few weeks they had known each other.

This was the worst of it, and it had far reaching consequences as the enfuriated Ren shoved Hux into an escape pod and slammed the release button, jettisoning it while in lightspeed.

Hux was slammed into the side of the escape pod and knocked unconcious. When he woke, he was draped over a smoking and sparking communications pad.

It took him another moment to realize the pod was submerged... and filling up. He tried to get up, but his legs buckled under him, his head throbbed, but the pain in his left leg was much worse. He had been thrown around, and his leg was no doubt broken. The water was rising quickly. Suddenly an older man appeared at the door. Hux held his breath as the stranger pried open the door. Water rushed in, and he grabbed his rescuer's hand. The man pulled him from the pod, hooked his arm around the General's waist, and swam for the surface, which luckily wasn't too far up, but Hux knew he never would have reached it alone.

Creatures he hadn't seen before crowded the bank and many, small, alien hands grabbed for him, pulling first him and then his rescuer out of the water. A chattered away in a language he couldn't hope to understand. "No, I'm all right, but his leg appears broken," the older man said. His voice was a smooth tenor that was... calming in a way.

Hux shook the blindness out of his eyes and didn't recognize the island. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"The middle of nowhere, and no one important," said the man, getting up and shaking his air, long silver hair flinging water about.

"That's a mouthful of a name." Hux couldn't get up. He felt dizzy. "How am I supposed to call you that? can you imagine me, standing in a crowded mall, and yelling for no one important?" Oh, did that come out of his mouth? Concussed.

"He might also have a concusion," he told the creatures. He looked back down at Hux. "Don't fight them, they'll fix you up."

"Their hands are sticky. Are there lots of popsicles on this island? Maybe it's my uniform that's sticky."

"Yeah, I'd put him to sleep first." Something was poured down his throat, and when he opened his eyes again he was in a small, stone hut, laying on a bed, his leg was set and in a splint, a fire was going, and his head felt much better. He was covered by a blanket and felt rather... cozy.

There was also a small... seal-bird on his chest. When he picked his head up to look at it, it made a shrill noise at him.

It blinked its huge eyes at him then darted away on little feet.

"Don't mind Diana. She likes to nest on top of sleeping people." The old man from the beach spoke to Hux.

"Diana? I... who are you?"

"No one. Just a wanderer." He sat down beside the pallet.

"What about you? Considering I jumped into the ocean to save you."

"...Considering that someone irreplaceable threw me off my ship - and that I myself am very replaceable - I suppose I'm no one as well."

The man studied him with piercing blue eyes. "Call me... Akash," he said after a moment. The name was rare, but Hux knew it meant 'open space' or 'sky' in Sandskrit.

"Call me Armitage." His eyes traced the small room. "Where... are we?"

"This is Akh-To. Basically nowhere."

"Then I'm stuck. Do you have... a comm system? A newsfeed? Anything?"

"No. I came here to escape all that."

Hux processed that, sitting up. The blanket slid off of his bare chest. He had lost his uniform.

He snatched it back up, blushing, and Akash chuckled. "It's being washed and mended."

"...Thank you." It was stupid to cling to a garment when he was trapped, but... It was his uniform.

"Until then they made you some clothes. They're not so fine as your uniform, but they're hearty and comfortable." He was handed some clothes and Akash turned his back to the General, staying to be near in case help was needed but giving the redhead privacy and dignity without asking if he needed help.

Hux struggled into the robes and slowly made himself get up and walk awkwardly on his leg. "What am I to do?" He questioned.

"Whatever you want, just don't overdo it and hurt yourself more."

"No, that's not what I- What am I to do?" Hux tried to find better words.

"What is you expect or want me to say, Armitage?" Akash asked, though not unkindly.

"I- I need an order. A command. A purpose."

The expression that came over the older man's face was one of such sadness at his words.

"...I'm sorry."

"I can't give you a purpose, Armitage. A purpose, a true purpose, you can only find for yourself. You can't always rely on others for purpose. In time... others will fail you."

"...Then what am I to do?"

"Rest. Heal." "But-" "Meditate, search yourself."

"I am not a priest!" He shouted in frustration.

"I'm not saying you are, but it will give you something to do."

Hux collapsed back to the pallet, suddenly exhausted. No purpose... No hope... Nothing mattered.

Akash left, and Hux just lay there. He wasn't entirely sure for how long, but it felt like hours when Akash returned, soaked, and dropped a wet, but waterproof bag. Inside were books and notepads. "Where did you-" "My ship, and don't get excited, it's out of fuel."

"...Oh." Hux traced the edges of the books. "Why didn't you take them out before?"

"I've read them all, they're heavy, and I wasn't sure I'd need to. I thought you'd be able to function without being ordered around like a lost puppy. You had more spirit when you were faced with drowning than you did when I left."

"I am not a puppy, old man." Hux growled. And escape had been a goal, a purpose.

"Then act like a man." Akash left him with those words, and Armitage looked down at the bag. The bag of books, which was quite heavy, that Akash had dived to retrieve... for him.

It was a kindness he had not asked for and one he was not sure he deserved. Still, he opened it and began rifling through.

He fell asleep clutching one of the books, and when he woke he was properly covered, the books were on a shelf, and Akash was heading out the door. That meant this was his home.

"Wait-!" But Akash was gone. He struggled to his feet again and hopped slightly over to a chair made of humble ivory bones lashed together.

He spotted a walking stick and hopped it. He used it to hobble out. The little village was quaint and smelled of cooking fish and even bread. All around him rose green hills and mountains, and beyond them stretched to the blue sea. He spotted Akash heading up a well worn path of stone steps.

He tried to follow, but his broken leg couldn't maneuver the steps. He took a tumble that was humiliating, but not painful.

It did bring Akash back down, however, and the odd little natives rushing to him, chattering worriedly. "Are you all right?" Akash asked.

"I'm fine. I just... tried to do something I couldn't. Everyone back to your posts." Humiliated, he pushed himself up.

Akash waved the natives off. "They're not soldiers. Come, I'll help you up the steps if you really want to go up."

"I... Fine." Hux sighed.

"Something else on your mind?"

"I don't like being helpless!" He snapped.

"We all need help now and then, but it doesn't make us helpless. You are injuried, but not helpless."

"Brilliant. Thank you for explaining that. Let's just... go."

Akash helped him up the steps, patient and never trying to hurry him. The top of the hill opened a beautiful view of the island and the sea.

Hux stared out towards the watery horizon. An ocean planet. He was on an ocean planet.

He spent most of the day sitting on the hill, reading as Akash mediated nearby. The strange seal-bird nestled in the older man's lap, unafraid.

"Are there many of those here?" Hux finally asked. "I can hear cries like hers."

"They're all over, but they're harmless. They're caled porgs," Akash replied, though he didn't open his eyes. He kept his posture like it was as natural to him as breathing.

"...Porgs." Hux mused to himself and turned back to the book.

Diana chirped and scampered over and into his lap, settling down like she belonged there.

Hux reached down and gently petter her fur and feathers.

She rolled over and purred as he stroked her white belly.

They sat on the hillside for a long time until, by some token, Luke decided to return to the village.

He helped Armitage back down and to the hut. It became a routine for them after that first day as the General's leg healed.

And Armitage adjusted. It was not easy, but he was nothing if not adaptable. He adjusted, learned, and began to live. He learned that Diana had a mate - Orion - but he was wild. He learned that Akash was always sad, unless he was distracted, and he learned that he could get about quite well with one leg.

Of course his left was healing and would fully heal, well he'd have a slight limp but nothing major. He had been lucky. He leaned, slowly, to understand the natives, and Akash began to teach him how to understand them as well, which helped. The women began teaching him to cook in their humble surroundings and sew as well as herbs and medicine to keep him busy as he healed.

He was still no closer to a new purpose, though getting Akash to smile was sometimes a good enough goal.

He found he rather liked it when Akash smiled. It took years from his face and lifted away the sadness, if only for a short time. He also enjoyed cooking and learning medicines. It made him feel like he could be useful if needed if nothing else. Still the day he could properly walk again was a day that came in relief and a touch of true happiness. He cooked a revertible feast, fish, breath, ocinas, carrots, rice and beans, making a hearty rice mix to go woith the fish and bread. Akash came in as he was cooking the rice and lay a gentle, calloused hand on his head lightly and made the first real joke he had ever heard from the older man. "Honey, I'm home!"

Hux smacked his hand. "I am not 'Honey'." He grouched with no real bite to it. He felt good.

"Okay." He clearned his throat. "Armitage, I'm home!" he said through a laugh, a real, genuine laugh. It had a nice sound.

Armitage chuckled. "Oh, stop. What has you in such a good mood?"

"You're good mood. It's contagious."

"It's good, then. I like seeing you smile, old man."

"Watch the 'old man' comments, or you'll get a wet kiss." "That's a threat?" "Don't tempt me," he said.

"Or what, old man?" Armitage growled through a bare-toothed smile.

Akash swooped down upon him... and held out Diana, who licked his face happily.

Armitage laughed. "Stop it, you stupid seal! He hugged the Porg.

Akash smiled, a grin that make his blue eyes sparkle. "Well I don't recalled saying that *I* would be the one to kiss you."

"It's a good thing, old man, or I might have dropped the challenge." Armitage teased, stirring the pot and finishing with a tap of the spoon against the side.

Akash put a hand over his heart. "I'm offended!"

"Hmph. Then you shouldn't come to dinner. I might make another offensive comment and you might be angry.”

"I don't get angry easily. It can be a... dangerous emotion."

"Agreed." Hux thought of his last fight with Ren.

Then warm, soft lips, a rough, scratchy beard, and warm breath came to his forehead, lingered for a split second, then retreated again.

Hux was distracted and almost dropped the grains, but caught himself.

He cleared his throat and reached for plates. "It's, uh, ready."

Akash sat down at the table with him. "Did you spend all day cooking?"

"... Most of it." "Why? I would have thought you'd be out walking and enjoying the day."

"I wanted to do something for a purpose. And the day was a day like any other."

"Well it smells delicious."

"Thank you." Hux served himself.

They ate in comfortable silence, and all Armitage could think about was the kiss, however brief it had been.

He wanted another, wondered how he could provoke one or more out of Akash. Began to strategize.

At least until a piece of carrot smacked him the nose. He jumped. "I can practically hear you thinking."

"My mind is a well-oiled machine. No one can hear my thoughts." He returned easily.

"Sounds like a challenge. I might surprise you."

"Try then." Hux smirked straight at him and thought of the kiss. May as well.

Akash studied him for a long moment. "Where would you like it?"

Hux's eyebrows jump and then he imagines three places he'd like to be kissed, intently.

The older man's own eyebrows rose before he leaned in and gently claimed his lips.

Hux gasped softly and pressed back, one hand going shyly to Akash's shoulder.

After a moment Akash pulled back just enough to breathe, his breath warm against the General's lips. "Luke," he murmured. "What?" "My name. It's Luke."

"Luke... It's better than Akash, old man." Hux kissed him again, surging forward. This is what he wants.

Luke kissed him back, one arm snaking around his waist.

And Hux responded, reached for the older man's robe, pushed at it, pulled it aside.

Luke pulled back, framing his face. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this. We don't have to rush."

"I am not innocent, old man." Hux fired back. "I know when I like something. I know what I want."

"All right." Hux pawed off the rest of Luke's clothes as his own were removed and let himself be moved around to the bed.

Luke's body was strong and warm against his. He undulated himself against the other man, feeling him. He was... larger than he expected and harder. Years had been kind to his old man.

"Easy, Armitage. Lets take it slow. No need for one of us to get hurt." He melted from that voice and sprawled back on the bed.

Luke lay down over him, holding himself up on one arm as Armitage reached for him. He looked down at Armitage with a measuring glance and Armitage knew what he was thinking: He's just a boy. Everyone who looked at him thought it. He should have left his sideburns when he'd shaved that morning. At least they gave him some appearance of age.

Blue eyes softened and filled with warmth and love. The world upended as Luke rolled them over and chuckled at his surprised look. "Why don't you take control this time?"

Armitage grinned. "You'll regret that, old man." He leaned down to kiss him as his hands traced the chest in front of him, touching the perked nipples.

Luke smirked and kissed his neck, licking and nipping his pulse point. "I doubt that, brat."

Armitage pinched a nipple to punish him for the name and then slid down to lave at it with his tongue.

The old man moaned and bit a little harder over his collar bone, just hard enough to leave an imprint but not actually hurt him.

Armitage groaned softly and reached down, exploring.

Luke was fit, his life on the island keeping him in shape. Hux would almost say he had a warrior's build for his smaller stature. He was thin but filed his frame with muscle that most men his age would envy. Calloused hands sought out his own pleasure spots.

And Hux looked for his, not afraid to touch and explore. He knew he was thin, knew he was scraggly by comparison, but he had been told this made him beautiful. It wasn't what he had wanted, but it was what it was, and he had accepted it, used it.

Luke bit him again, a little sharper, like a... reprimand. He kissed back up to the redhead's ear. "Beautiful." What Armitage did not see was that with rest, downtime, and hearty, filling, meals he had filled out his frame the way he was meant to.

"How do you do that?" Hux wondered aloud, a genuine question. He didn't know how Luke knew what he was thinking.

"Tomorrow I'll explain everything, love."

"Tomorrow then." And Hux puts aside his anticipation that could become dread. He was deathly afraid of unnatural abilities - such as Ren's, but Luke was so different... So different...

Gentle... kind... loving. He was everything Ren was not. A mischievous pinch to his backside brought him out of his thoughts.

"Don't think so hard." Luke cautioned playfully, hand cupping his intimate places. "It shows on your face."

He could feel that he was getting wet, and Luke's fingers found that secret place. The older man hesitated, but there was no disgust. He met Hux's gaze. "You tell me what you want me to do and not to do."

"Just don't finish inside me. I was designed to pass on my genes." He spoke, clipped.

"Designed?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow." He knew it would kill the mood.

Luke nodded and kissed him. He gently rolled them over. "Ready?" "Yes." He eased himself in.

Hux gasped and whined deep in his throat. He was small by nature, and he loved this part. Feeling the newness, the stretch, the press against his limits. It was a challenge, a goal, and he aspired to each new lover like a battle.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not enough to stop me." Hux hissed. And he wasn't injured, not at all, he just hadn't been with a well-endowed male in awhile.

Still Luke waited as the younger man adjusted to him, kissing him softly, sweetly. Armitaged sighed in bliss. "Move. Please."

And Luke did, soft, but deep. Armitage groaned deep in his chest. "Ah... Ah!"

It had been so long since anyone had cared about his pleasure, and it was nearly overwhelming. Pleasure shot up his spine like bolts with each thrust from Luke.

"Please, please, please..." He didn't know what he was asking for, just that he wanted it - badly.

He was held and kissed even as the older man shifted deeper, right to his core.

He tried to throw back his head and was trapped in the kiss as his eyes popped open and almost bulged.

He clung almost desperately to Luke as he could feel himself getting close, his lover panting and moaning in his ear when he wasn't kissing the redhead.

He tipped over the edge suddenly, and toppled into Luke's arms.

Luke held fast and pulled out just in time, as he had been asked.

Armitage gasped as he came down from his high. "...Luke."

"Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine." Hux leaned against his chest.

"Good. Rest, love."

And he did, closed his eyes.

In the morning he woke to Luke finishing breakfast and handing him a plate. "Luke, about what I said last night-" He was silenced with a kiss. "Tell me on the way." "Way to where?" "... The truth. It's something I have to show you, but I couldn't last night, it's not the best trip to make in the dark."

"All right." Hux ate the food offered and followed Luke out. "I... I'm a genetically altered clone. One of twelve."

"A clone? Of who?" he asked, dread filling the pit of his stomach.

"The old Emperor left me and eleven of my brothers in tanks. I suppose he had a reason, but something went wrong with me. I wasn't Sensitive, not that way. So, I was shuffled away to become something other than my brothers. It's fine. Skywalker didn't kill me with them."

Horror filled Luke's face, and his eyes had the look of a person lost in the past even as they walked. Armitage knew it was usually better to let someone who looked like that come back on their own, and they came upon an ancient structure he did. Luke buried his face in his hands... and wept. Bitter tears of regret.

Hux rested a hand against his shoulder and then leaned in, trying to be comforting.

"I'm sorry," Luke cried. "Luke-" "It was me." He lifted tortured eyes to meet Hux's. "Luke... Skywalker. It was me."

Armitage flinched back, childhood nightmares flashing in front of his eyes. He had been removed from the tanks when it was determined he wasn't going to be a Sith, he had been raised beneath his brothers as they grew up to be exact matches to their cloned father. He had been taken to the Academy when he reached his twelfth birthday, but his nurse- their caretaker - told him of his brothers' miserable fate. Of being killed before they really had a chance to live.

"L-Luke..." He began to back away, faster and faster. Luke seemed to snap to clarity and looked startled. "Armitage, wait don't-" He bolted the as man reached out to him. He ran through the structure until he could go no further at the edge of a cliff. "Armitage!" He whirled. Luke stood in the doorway. "Armitage, come away from the cliff. I'm sorry. I was following my own orders and... I have never forgotten it... or the regret I carry. Please, come away from the edge."

And in a blind panic, Armitage couldn't trust him or even understand him. He was too afraid. He had no way to defend himself, just like his brothers. He would die here, helpless. He couldn't even be angry. In his addled mind, he thought of lightsabers, knew they burned, knew they hurt. He didn't know what it felt like to die on one. And he was struck by his worst fear: The Unknown. He knew, though, knew what it felt like to fall. And from this height? He wouldn't feel the ground.

He took the step back before it really registered, but as the wind rushed by him, and a panicked Luke became smaller terror enveloped him. No! He didn't want this! He closed his eyes, but his fall slowed and stopped. Gravity reversed itself, and he began to rise back towards the cliff. He opened his eyes again as he was set back on the ground to see Luke lowering his hand. The Jedi ran to him, white as a sheet and embraced him, hard. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Armitage! You hear me?!"

"I'm sorry." He choked, clutching back. "I was afraid. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I know. I was afraid when I killed them. Afraid of another Palpatine surfacing." He remembered now. Luke had faced the Emperor, a harrowing experience when the man had been in a "good" mood he heard, but to be the old Sith's enemy?

He buried his face in the warrior's robe and questioned whether he could ever call him 'old man' again.

Luke stroked his hair and kissed his head. "My brat, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Hux growled softly. "I'm surprised you didn't have one, old man."

"So am I, but this is a problem. I used the Force, and Ren surely sensed me. He will be coming... to kill me."

Armitage's face fell. And here he was, a traitor. He was dead this way as well. "Maybe he'll want to take you alive, Luke."

Luke gave him a sad smile. "Do you know his real name, Armitage?" "I... no. Why?" "Ben Solo. My nephew."

Armitage's face made a little 'o' in surprise. "Then..."

"I will keep him busy. It will give you a chance to escape on his ship."

"I'm not going without you, old man." He rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

"Stubborn brat." "You love me that way." Luke kissed him. "I do. Force take me, but I do."

"Then we'll have to kill him..." Hux set his lips. "We can't leave him here."

"I don't think I can, love. I'm old, and my skills are rusty. More than that, he won't come totally alone. A fleet with no doubt be with him."

"We have to try. Can you imagine him here? With the little nuns and the Porgs? And Diana's babies..."

"There is no try, Armitage. Do or do not, and I think this a do not. If we steal his ship he'll get picked up by whoever he brings with him."

"He can destroy my ship in an hour. He'll take minutes for a massacre."

"They'll hide, but Armitage, listen to me, as my current strength I CAN'T kill him, and I don't have time to train. He's no doubt on his way already." He made the General look at him. "I want you to promise me that if the fight starts to go back you'll take his shuttler and leave."

"...I can't." Armitage grimly looked at him. "We'll have to trick him."

"Armitage, listen. I'm old, partly to blame for the way Ben is, and you don't deserve to be punished for his hate of me. You should live, find someone-" "Luke-" "Someone who will love and cherish you like I do, someone you'll have a family with, a little pack of redhead brats like you. I want you to have the chance for a happy future like that."

"I will." Armitage bared his teeth. "With you and no one else. I have a plan. You're not gonna like it, but I have one."

"Armitage-"

"Stop! Let me spell it out. We have a chance, Luke. It's a blind chance, a stupid chance, but we have one!"

He sighed. "What is it?"

"He's after you. If I'm out of his way when he sees you, he'll ignore me. I know how he thinks. He has tunnel-vision like you wouldn't believe. You can lead him on a loop up to the temple while I clear his shuttle. Then, you can lower yourself with the Force, like you lifted me. If you meet me at the shuttle, we can leave... together. No one has to die."

"No. If I use the Force he will find me, no doubt. Our best chance at that would be me leading him to the other side of the island then doubling back while cutting myself off from the Force so he can't sense me."

"Agreed. If you're sure you can do it." Armitage clutched him. "But if you can't, I'm taking the shuttle and coming after you."

It was almost evening when the fleet arrived, and lone shuttle came through the atmosphere. Luke left the village, and waited until he nephew landed to bolt. Ren followed as soon as he was on foot.

Hux was waiting, hidden near the shuttle, in a stand of scrubby bushes.

He waited half an hour then hurried aboard and started the shuttle. Luke slipped past his nephew and started back, but a group of wild porgs screeched at him, alerting Ren. The Jedi raced for the cliff, clawing through the Force to his lover to find him before Ren caught him.

Hux felt Luke like he was being touched through thick leather, but he scrambled the shuttle and headed up into the air, knowing what to do.

He spotted them disappearing into the Santucary. Ren was chasing Luke right for the cliff.

Hux pulled up beneath it and opened the top hatch.

Luke landed just in front of it and jumped down. "Go!" he wheezed. He was in shape, but he wasn't in his prime anymore, and the chase over the island had really effected him.

Hux sealed the ship and punched it just as Kylo emerged from the temple and stared after him.

Luke wearily gave him coordinates he, evidently acquired telepathically from his sister, Leia, and they disappeared into lightspeed. Once they were away Armitage went back to check on Luke. His lover was slumped on the floor, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath, his left hand on his chest, and his right, mechanical hand cut in half, with all the fingers and half the thumb missing.

Armitage knelt next to him. "Luke..." He laid his hand on his chest over the left one. "Oh, no..."

He struggled to breath, pushed past his limits in his flight from Ren.

"No, please..." Armitage laid his head against his chest to listen. "Please! You can't do this! We won!"

The Jedi slumped over. "Luke! No! Don't you dare die! Please!" he cried.

Armitage pressed his hands to his chest. "Come back!" Tears began to stream down his face.

He began frantically doing CPR. /Please, no. Don't leave me. I love you. Please! Force, please, don't take him from me./

He did CPR until he collapsed, exhausted, and cried on Luke's chest. "Help me... Please..."

*Clear your mind.* He gasped as it felt like many hands taking his own, and a power flowed through him to Luke, as if he was a conduit.

His head spun, he couldn't think, and the power... it was like a river, it surged through him.

A power that called to Luke, called him to wake... to return. Suddenly the Jedi bucked under him, his eyes shot open, and he gave a great gasp, gulping air into his lungs and then coughing.

Armitage hugged him. "Luke! You're alive!"

"What... happened?"

"I don't know. I think... I think you died, Luke."

Luke hugged him back. "I... I don't remember. You... might be right." Armitage curled into him and listened intently to his heart. The beat was steady once more.

Relieved, they fell asleep curled up together on the berth. They would reach the system Luke had input soon.

When they landed Leia herself was waiting to greet them.

Hux clutched Luke’s hand, not knowing how to react or what to do.

Luke led him down the ramp but released him to hug Leia. "Leia, I-" "I know. I changed my hair." Luke smiled. "It looks nice," he said and kissed her cheek, hugging her close again.

Hux was in his uniform again, though he had carefully removed his rank patches and any other identifying pieces.

She released him and stepped back. "Do either of you need to see a medic?" she asked. "Luke does," Armitage said at once. "Armitage, I'm all right now," the Jedi tried to reassure him.

"You almost died. Please, just go to a medic."

He sighed. "All right." Leia called over someone who escorted them both into the base and to the medical wing.

Armitage kept hold of Luke's hand as they walked through. He stood out in his uniform: He was the enemy.

As the Jedi sat down to be examined he kissed the redhead's hand. Leia arrived after the doctor and drew Hux away. "Come, lets get you cleaned up." She led him away to her quarters. Clothes were lain on her bed for him, and like an attentive mother, she washed, dried, and cut his hair, which had grown. She combed it into a nice side sweep with short bangs that stick out but still combed sideways. It wasn't military but it was nice, he had to admit.

"Thank you, General Leia."

"You're welcome. He adores you, you know. I can tell. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"I know." Hux smiled softly.

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the family." The door opened, and in came Luke. He was transformed. Fresh clothes, he had cleaned up, and his hair was cut, still longer than Hux's but much shorter than it had been, his beard was neatly trimmed, and he even walked a little differently. It was like all his confidence had returned and straightened him up and put an aura of power and wisedom around him and in the way he walked.

Hux looked up at him and smiled. "You look very handsome when you've cleaned up, Luke."

The Jedi chuckled and pulled him close, despite being the shorter of the two. "I could say the same for you." Leia smiled and led them to their own quarters, leaving them alone. "What did the medic say?" Armitaged asked.

"I'm old, Armitage. Nothing fixes that. It was too much strain."

"No matter how fit or in shape I am, age it catching me, and that would have been too much for someone Ben's age, let alone someone my age, but I'm all right. I'm not in any danger now."

Hux leaned on his shoulder. "Oh, well, old man. Guess I should do the heavy lifting from now on."

Luke grinned and leaned in to his ear. "Does that mean I'll be taking a turn on bottom?" he teased, wanting the younger man to smile and relax.

Hux chuckled. "Maybe. If you think you could handle it."

"I think I can." He kissed Armitage's head. "I want us to be equals in this, love."

"I agree." Hux smirked. "But I think we both agree, I'll be carrying."

Luke laughed. "Well considering I can't that's a given, brat, but we do need to talk about it." He ran his fingers through the red hair. "How long we want to wait. There's no clear idea of when this war will be over, and... I don't even know if I can father children at my age."

"I don't want to wait, given that. If we wait too long, you'd be in your grave before they graduated.”

"Then... do we stay... or do we run, find another place to live? I don't want to run out on Leia, but I don't want to raise children like this either."

"We'll help as best we can, as long as we can." Hux considered. "And then leave if we have to."

Luke nodded and kissed him. "Well I guess there's just one last thing for me to say then."

"And? Don't tell me you've finally gone senile, old man."

Luke nuzzled in close, his breath warm against Hux's lips and cheeks. "Marry me."

Hux's breath caught. "You really have become senile, old man. Of course, I will."

"Good. Now come here. I believe it's my turn to be on bottom," he purred.

Hux growled back and crawled over him, kissing his lips and nuzzling the newly clipped beard.

Luke undressed him, kissing him back. Rarely had his male lovers given him control or the chance to top, and Luke did so without hesitation.

Hux reached down, exploring the Jedi's hidden places. "You should finish inside me."

The Master groaned softly. "I will, love, but not this time. This time you'll be in me."

"Very well." Hux nipped his earlobe.

A bottle of bath oil shot from the bathroom and into Luke's outstretched hand. He parted his legs so Armitage could settle between them.

Armitage rubbed his fingers with the oil and began massaging near the top of the older man's thighs.

"Little tease," the Jedi growled.

"You love me that way, old man."

"I do."

Hux gently moved his hands higher.

His old man was moaning lowly so he was clearly doing something right. A gentle hand pulled him up to warm lips. "I'm ready, Armitage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, love."

Mitty lined up with his entrance and began pushing in carefully, circling his hips.

Luke moaned from deep within. "Armitage," he breathed.

"Luke." Armitage groaned deeply. This was perfect.

The Jedi was hot and tight around him. Luke kissed him, panting. "Please."

Armitage began thrusting slowly, then sped up as it became too much so fast.

They came together in a chorus of moans, and he slumped down onto Luke, both of them panting.

"I love you." He told the jedi, simply.

"I love you, too, firebrand. Rest, and we'll see if we can't get in a round 2 before someone comes looking for us."

Hux chuckled and smiled, closing his eyes.

After they rested Luke lavished him with love and attention, worshiping his body as he made slow, tender love to him.

Finally, they managed to get into the refresher to clean off and discuss what to do further.

They washed each other tenderly, stealing kisses her and there. "Think we did it?" Luke touched Hux's abdomen. "I'll tell you in a couple weeks. Then I'll be able to sense it, even before the medics would know. We need to tell Leia, first of all that we plan to get married and second that we're trying for children so we won't be able to stay with the Resistance. I won't put you in that kind of risk once you're pregnant."

"Agreed." Hux sighed. "I'll... I know... There are secrets.. I was privy to."

Luke nodded. "All right, but you are my priority. You come first."

"Thank you, Luke." Hux kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Armitage." They went in search of Leia.

Leia was in a conference room, making strategy with her subordinates.

They bowed reverently to the Jedi Master. "Please, don't let us interrupt," Luke said.

They made a few final additions to the strategy and the meeting broke up. Many of the officers came to shake Luke's hand.

Finally only Leia was left. "Leia, we need to talk." "I figured as much." Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. "Armitage and I... plan to get married... and have started trying for a family."

"Well, finally! Force, Luke, Han and I gave you a nephew a long time ago and you repay us by waiting until we're all old and grey!"

Her words were accompanied by a smack upside the head, and Luke was quick to cover his head. "Don't blame me! Most people just wanted the hero, the legend."

Leia shook her head and sighed. "Well, it's happening now."

He lowered his hands. "Leia, you know this means we won't stay. I won't put Armitage in that kind of danger."

"I know." She sighed. "I wish you would, but I know you can't. I don't suppose even you could turn the tide as it is."

Luke hugged her. "I'll do what I can for now."

"Thank you, little brother."

"Hey, according to Obi-Wan, I'm older." "Only by a few minutes. Now, I'll see about someone to officiate your wedding."

"Thank you, little sister."

Word spread like wildfire through the base about the impending wedding, and the rebels threw themselves into preparing for it with great joy. Armitage was welcomed far better than he ever expected to be, and Luke began training, renewing the strength of his connection to the Force and getting himself back into fighting shape as much as he could as well as putting the pilots to shame with his legendary skills.

The day came with a fanfare and Hux marched in a white version of his uniform to meet with his groom.

Luke wore black robes with intricate, swirling, silver embroidery woven into them and glove over his mechanical hand.

Hux placed his own hand in the metal one, squeezing gently.

The Jedi smiled tenderly at him. Just as they were about to exchange rings the doors of the hall opened, and there stood Han Solo, Chewbacca, and two people most didn't know, except for pilot Poe Dameron, who waved through the crowd towards them. Han, of course, quickly put it all together and herded the little group to join the crowd without a word.

Hux turned back to Luke, noting the swift smile on the Jedi's face.

Luke slid the ring onto the redhead's finger, and Armitage slid the other onto Luke's finger. They sealed their marriage with a kiss as Poe very quietly brought Han's group up to speed, while trying to still be respectful.

After the ceremony, Hux was introduced to Han for the first time.

Han Solo was all he'd heard, scruffy, blunt, yet at the same time coming across fairly kind and warm, with a fatherly sort of smile as they shook hands. Han then grabbed Luke in a headlock. "Only you could disappear, come back, and get married."

Luke chuckled, breaking the lock. "This is Armitage, Han."  
Han shook his hand, his hand warm and callous with time and life as a spacer. The shake was firm and steady, and smuggler's expression was fairly warm. The next thing Hux knew Luke was engulfed by Chewbacca.

"Luke!" He yelped slightly before he realized it was just a hug

His husband laughed and hugged the Wookie back. "It's great to see you, too! Chewie, this is Armitage."

"Hello, Chewbacca."

The Wookie growled and released him after a moment. Luke smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"He says that you and I look very nice together, though humans have so little fur."

Armitage chuckled. "Thank you." Rey and Finn now approached, though Rey looked a little... awkward about something. Han's own expression became serious. "Luke, we need to talk. I know it's not ideal, you just having gotten married, but it's important."

"Of course, Han. Armitage, do you mind if Han steals me for a moment?"

"Not all, old man." Luke walked away with Han, and Rey followed. Armitage watched them talk, and Rey produced something from his back the made Luke go white.  
3:18 AM  
He watched in consternation and worry.

Han and Luke were arguing now until Luke stormed away, coming past to take his hand and lead him to their quarters.  
3:20 AM  
"What happened?" Hux asked.

"Rey has the Force and my old lightsaber. She and Han want me to train her."

"Who?"

"Rey, the girl Han brought. They want me to train her to be a Jedi."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"My last student was Kylo Ren. So no, it's not."

"But surely Rey isn't the same as Ren?"

"Everyone has the chance to become something dark, Armitage. As the connection to the Force grows and deepens during training so does the temptation." He sat down on their bed and gazed at hos right hand. "Do you know I lost this?"

"I''ve never asked."

"While training with Master Yoda I had a vision of Han and Leia being tortured, and it was true. My father was torturing them, knowing their pain would come to me, and that in return... I would come to him. Yoda and Obi-Wan warned me, but young and brash as I was I thought I could do it. The Darkside took advantage, whispered to me, I was young, strong, energetic, things Vader no longer was. I had seen him fight before, he was slow, weighted down by his suit, I had never seen him run, and he jumped very little. I thought I had the advantage. I had come so far in my training. The thoughts, 'he's slow, he's old, he fights defensively' all entered my mind. So I went, and I faced him. My power, my connection to the Force... were nothing compared to his. I stood no chance, but instead of running I fought until I couldn't run. I thought, 'if I can just hurt him, slow him down...'. I struck his arm, but the pain only enraged him, and the rage only strengthened him. I lost my hand more to my foolishness and arrogance than my father's blade."

Hux hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"I failed Ben. When I sensed the dark future brewing for him and inside him, in a moment of instinct and fear I drew my lightsaber over my own nephew as I had once stuck without mercy upon my father. It was gone in a flash, and I felt only shame, but it was too late. I looked down, and there was no evil or malice, only the confused, frightened eyes of the boy I had tended, trained, and in that moment failed without question."

"So he defended himself?"

"He struck out at me then pulled the roof down onto me. When I came too and pulled myself out my temple was in flames, and my students were dead or gone to Ben's side and allying with the Darkside. Failure and betrayal... that was all it took to push Ben over, and for everything to be lost."

Hux hugged him, resting his cheek against his shoulder.

Luke lay his own cheek against his new wife's head. "I can't do it again. I finally understand why Yoda was so hesitant to train me."

"Then who will oppose Ren?"

"It will be me for as long as I can, but then it will be the Reistance. There doesn't need to be a Jedi to do it."

Hux looked sad. "But Ren... He's so strong."

Luke cupped his cheek. "He is strong, but he's not all powerful or unstoppable."

"It just feels that way."

"I know, firebrand. It felt the same with my father, but in truth he was just a man, a broken man who could die like everyone else. Ren in the same."

"...If you say." Hux sighed.

Luke kissed his head. "Forget all this depressing talk. We just got married! You look beautiful, by the way."

"You're not so bad yourself, old man."

Hux woke in the morning feeling content. He stretched and nestled deeper into the warmth of his husband. Luke opened one eye to look at him and smiled, one hand coming to stroke his arm and side.

"Good morning, old man." Hux kissed him.

Luke kissed him back and smiled. "What?" "Conrgatulations, Mama."

"Really?!" Hux dropped his hands to his stomach.

"Mmhm."

Hux hugged him close and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

Luke kissed him back. "I love you, firebrand."

"I love you too, old man."

There was a pounding on their door.

"Who is it?" Luke called as Hux scrambled for clothes.

"Luke, the First Order's on their way!" Han bellowed from the otherside.

"What?! Here?! How?!" Hux screeched.

"They managed to get something out a sympathizer, who warned us that they squealed!" Luke threw on his robes. "How much time?!" "Not enough to evacuate!"

"Then we'll have to fight." Hux's face was white as a sheet.

Luke cupped his face. "Hey, look at me. Look at me." He looked into the Jedi's steady, blue gaze. "I won't let anything happen to your or the baby."

Hux hugged him. "I know."

 

"Go to center command and stay with Leia."

"All right." He obeyed with a heavy heart.

Along with Leia, he watch the holofeed as walkers and troopers assembled before the front doors of the base. The doors opened, and Luke walked out, alone.

Hux shook slightly as he watched, transfixed.

The walkers opened fire, and Luke was hidden from sight by the dust and explosions.

"No, please..."

Leia squeezed his hands as tears ran down his face. "Luke...." he whimpered. The firing stopped, and the dust and smoke cleared to reveal Luke, unharmed, in what appeared to be a shimmering bubble of some kind, his hands up. The bubble began expanding and enveloped the base.

Armitage breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew you could do it, old man."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Han asked. Leia looked grave. "He can  
"He can't protect the base forever. Scramble the fighters. We need to hit them now."

Hux watched as the rebels resisted. They were really such valiant people.

The walkers fired relentlessly on Luke's barrier, and it slowly began to waver as the fights of the Reistance and First Order fought above. Han started out of the center command. "Where are you going?" Hux heard himself asked. "I may not have the Force, kid, but I have energy, energy better used with Luke than me just standing around here."

"...I'll come too. Better than just standing around."

Leia followed, and along the way others joined them. Han, Armitage, and Leia came up alongside the struggling Luke and lay their hands on him. Others lay hands on on another, becoming connected, and Hux felt energy flow from and through him to his husband as Luke drew from them, from their offer, and the shield held firm.

Hux sniffed slightly as he focused. He felt like people were watching them all from beyond - from spaces between spaces.

Suddenly he swore more hands touched him, and the power increased by... he wasn't sure how much. Luke gasped, and his eyes took on an otherworldly glow. The shield seemed to intensify. "They're helping. The Jedi..." He looked at Armitage. "The Sith. The Force itself is giving us aid to stop Kylo Ren."

Armitage smirked. "Then let's stop him."

The firing stopped, and Ren stalked towards them. The barrier flickered out, and a change came over Luke. He held himself differently and suddenly spoke with a voice not his own. "Stand back." He took up his lightsaber and headed to meet Ren. He moved into a stance none had seen before, and when Ren charged deflected with such ease it was as if Ren hadn't even attacked. His eyes were glowing brightly. ""Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. You would proclaim it is time the end the Jedi and Sith and to cut off all others who feel more strongly a connection to the Force. This a crime against the very Force, and for that you shall be judged accordingly by all who came before you." Ren growled. "Who are you?" "I am Jedi, two in particular connected to your line. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the one you idolize as Darth Vader. Now... come to us and be judged." Luke or... Anakin and Obi-Wan, touched Ren on the forehead and he collapsed, fading away before he even hit the ground."

Hux rushed to Luke. "Luke, are you all right?"

Glowing eyes met his. "Luke is fine." He blinked then glared. "Give him back!" Anakin chuckled, the glow faded, and Luke collapsed.

Armitage lifted him with a strength that didn't quite belong to him and carried him into the base.

Luke groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Armitage? What?! Put me down! You shouldn't be-

"I can and I will!" Armitage hissed, taking him to the medbay.

"Armitage, I'm fine. A little tired but fine."

"I'll let the doctor be the judge of that."

The medic examined Luke and found nothing wrong him aside from tiredness. Satisfied, Hux drew his husband to their quarters to rest. There they began to discuss their future.

"...I felt them." Hux whispered. "Something filled me and I felt them. My brothers, my father... He's pleased. He wanted children when he was alive. He wanted a full family. Now he has grandchildren, and he's happy..."

Luke kissed his forehead. "Perhaps things could have been different for him, for all of us." He nestled close. "Where should we go?"

"Naboo. I want to see it." Hux whispered. "And the house where he grew up, where we were all supposed to grow up. I think our children could flourish there... among the peach blossoms and along the water's edge."

Luke considered for a long moment then nodded. "All right. My mother was from Naboo as well." Three years later Luke mediated in the garden of Convergence. They had managed to get it and had cleaned it up, remodeled to their liking, and made it home. A little angel with red curls and Skywalker blue eyes pounced him. He laughed and grabbed his daughter.

"Shiva, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be taking a nap?"

"Nooooo," she whined, nestling firmly into her father. He wrapped strong arms around, enveloping her in his warmth and his soft sleeves. "Does Mommy know you're out here?" "Luke! LIke, Shiva- oh." Armitage, pregnant again with a boy they planned to name after Anakin paused when he saw his daughter wrapped securely in Luke's arms. Shiva was as mischievous as Anakin had been and loved to running off the moment her mother turned his back, well aware than he could no longer catch her as easily as before.

Armitage smiled beatifically. "Oh, Shiva... well, I can't fault you entirely." He sat down beside them and tickled her.

She giggled, and Luke kissed her back. The warmth soon had her fast asleep in his arms. "She's Daddy's little girl all right," Armitage smiled, kissing his husband's cheek.

"You'll see. Aniki will be your momma's boy."

"Maybe he will." They smiled happily and went inside, tucking their daughter in and just breathing in the peace of their lives.


End file.
